Poisonous Lotus
by JunJouVampire
Summary: After the fight with Haruhiko, nothing seemed to be getting any better. Now there's a new problem. Who is this new man and what does he want with Nowaki?
1. Nowaki?

_YES! IT'S BACK!_ _Poisonous Lotus- sequel to Poisonous Rose! :D_

_Let's just see what happens now, eh? ^-^_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Chapter 1: Nowaki…?_

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

Three years… It has been three years since the battle for Misaki took place. Not a lot has changed for the past few years. Hiroki was 31 now, but he didn't look any different. Nowaki was 27, he's gotten a little taller and he has sharp fangs of a cat now. His eye pupils have made an oval shape, but not so much where you can notice it without looking really hard. Hiroki looked at the clock, it was 5:34. Nowaki would be home soon. He really needed him to hurry up so they could go check on Akihiko, the sooner the better. Akihiko has already tried to commit suicide three times. One of them, he bought a demon exterminator gun and tried to shoot himself! Hiroki would go himself but the last time he did that, Akihiko went into rage when Hiroki said that he should try to forget Misaki.

Hiroki looked at the clock again, 5:43 already? _Where the hell is Nowaki?!_ Hiroki growled to himself and stood up. When he walked into the living room, the door opened to revile Nowaki.

"Baka! What took you so—"

_SMACK_

Hiroki's eyes went wide. Did… did Nowaki just SLAP him? He turned to look at a pissed off looking Nowaki.

"What's wrong with you?!"

Nowaki grabbed his neck then threw him across the room and into the wall, "Shut up."

Hiroki fell to the ground, not wanting to get up because he was so afraid. His eyes snapped open when he smelt blood. He reached around his head and felt liquid. Hiroki looked at Nowaki, he was different. His eyes weren't in that oval shape nor were they blue. His eyes were a yellow color with small pupils. What happened to him? Nowaki narrowed his eyes and walked over to Hiroki, who had backed up against the wall. Once again, Nowaki had grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off his feet and pinned him against the wall.

"N-No…waki!" Hiroki said as he gasped for air.

Nowaki held him tighter, and smirked. Hiroki held onto Nowaki's hand, trying to release some pressure off his neck.

A few tears escaped Hiroki's eyes, "Nowaki…" he whispered as his hands slipped from his hands and shut his eyes

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_**Song: **__Disturbia;__** Rhianna **_

_Hai hai hai. I know, this chapter was sooo short! There will be longer ones. _

_x.x _

_*sneeze* _

_I also couldn't take Misaki dying very easily like the rest of you TT_TT  
_


	2. Memory

_Herow! XD_

_Woo! Finished updating my MySpace!_

_So if you want, go check it out, link on my profile!_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Chapter 2: Memory  
_

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

His father had been right… Demons like him don't get happy endings. That proved true three years ago when the love of his life had died. For the past three years, it had been nothing but sorrow and suicidal thoughts. Akihiko has tried killing himself, but failed because of Hiroki and Nowaki coming in to check up on him everyday. When they weren't there, Akiawa was most of the time, but only to push him to work. Right now, No one was with him and he was walking around the park. Akihiko sat on one of the benches and looked at the darkening sky. He looked over, and a memory from the past just hit him.

"_Just give me Misaki before I seriously injure you…" Akihiko threatened. Misaki had just ran to the park when Misaki heard him talking to Isaka._

"_Stay away from me, you monster!" Misaki yelled back._

_Akihiko saddened, feeling hurt by what his loved one just called him._

"_Misaki, Do you want to come live with me and Hiro-san for a little while?" Nowaki asked._

"_No, because he's coming back with ME." Akihiko spat back, getting angry._

"_I think he has a better chance staying with the raven haired boy…" a young male dressed in a black cloak said from behind Akihiko._

Akihiko let out a low growl, "Damn that Sumi… It's all his fault…"

_Sumi pointed the gun at him, "Because Usami-san is going to die unfortunately.", he frowned_

"_Sumi- sempai!" Misaki called out._

"_Ah Misaki," he said as he took down his hood and lowered his gun, "Did you quit demon exterminating for him?" Sumi asked._

_Misaki shook his head, "I've always hated it."_

"_Hm… Well, it seems like you're in a little trouble with this one…"_

_Nowaki looked at Misaki whose head was down._

"_Were fine, you may leave." Nowaki spoke up from behind Akihiko._

_Sumi smiled, "I'm afraid I can't do that… Tonight, is my first solo mission, and I don't attend to fail." he said as he rose his gun back up and toward him._

"_You know I can easily dodge your stupid bullets." Akihiko said._

"_You make it sound so simple." Sumi said as he continued smiling._

_Everyone stared at the hunter for a moment. Sumi chuckled and Akihiko was ready to run, jump or whatever as Sumi was about to shot the first bullet._

"_Nowaki!" Hiroki called out._

"_Hiro-san! Go back home!" Nowaki yelled._

_"Hiroki! You baka!" Akihiko yelled._

_Sumi turned to Hiroki who was running towards them, "Hm… I almost forgot that Kamijou-Sensei was a vampire." He chuckled as he pointed the gun at Hiroki, who stopped running now._

"_No! Please! STOP!" Nowaki cried out._

_Before Sumi could even pull the trigger, he rushed up beside Sumi and turned the gun away from Hiroki, but now faced Nowaki._

_BANG!_

"_NOWAKI!" Hiroki screamed out._

_Akihiko turned to see Nowaki falling, but it was Misaki who was bleeding. Akihiko's eyes went wide._

"_MISAKI!"_

It was Sumi who killed Misaki. It was Haruhiko's fault for Misaki being in that situation in the first place. But… It was also his fault, his fault for him being caught up in all the vines so easily. Maybe then Misaki wouldn't have taken the hit that was meant for him. Maybe if Sumi wouldn't have killed Misaki that one day, he could have still been alive with one more life. Whatever could have happened, Akihiko could not take back what has already been done. Every night Akihiko would have the same dream over and over. Misaki would be with him in his arms, only to die each time with the blood seeping through his shirt. Or sometimes he would dream a replay of Misaki's death...

Akihiko has no reason to live anymore, he always thought. Misaki was his life and there hasn't been one moment Akihiko would not think about him. He sighed, and then stood up. He slowly began to walk home. The sky ways an orange color, mixed with a violet. Akihiko looked at the apartment building. Just as he was about to look away, something caught his eye. He stood frozen to his spot, his eyes wide. He took one last glance before making a mad dash for the apartment doors.

_Please don't let this be a dream..._ he thought as he ran up the stairs to the roof.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_**Songs: **__Rooftops;__** Lost Prophets/**__Rise; __**Yoko Kanno **_

_Dun dun dun… O_o_

_CRAP! ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER!! _  
_

_Haha~_


	3. Mirror

_Ah! I'm having a total brain fart~_

_I make things up as I go, while listening to music that might go with the chapter…_

_Try it writers! XD_

_Okk…_

_Here I go~_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Chapter 3: Mirror_

_~*~*~*~*~_

Nowaki waved to the shop owner as he left. He couldn't wait to see Hiroki; it had been a long day. Girls would NOT stop coming in and asking if he was single, or if he wanted to go to a movie with them. It almost reached to the point his ears would pop out in annoyance. Nowaki stopped suddenly, he felt like something was wrong. Did he forget something at the shop? It just kept poking at him and would not stop. Nowaki started to sprint home.

~~**~~

Nowaki quickly opened the door. He saw that something's were tipped over and broken.

Nowaki rushed in, "Hiro-san?!"

Nowaki turned to see Hiroki pinned against the wall by some man… He turned and it was… Him?

"HIRO-SAN!" Nowaki yelled, lunging at himself.

He jumped away, letting go of Hiroki, and letting his body hit the floor.

Nowaki kneeled over him, shaking him a little, "Hiro-san? Hiro-san!"

Nowaki stood back up, and hissed at the imposter. The other had dog ears pop out and bark at him. _A dog…? I'm not a dog! _Nowaki thought angrily as he ran at himself.

"Who are you?!" Nowaki hissed as he pinned him down.

"I'm you." He growled then rolled over to pin Nowaki down.

"Impossible. I would never hurt Hiro-san!"

The two threw punches at each other, and started biting and scratching until they broke apart.

"Where did you come from?" Nowaki asked, staring at him with hate.

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

The other stood normally and walked over to Nowaki, who kept his guard up. He grabbed Nowaki and led him to the bathroom. Nowaki looked at the mirror, He couldn't see his reflection.

"What am I suppose to be seeing?"

He just stared at the mirror, "Just wait…"

The mirror started to glow faintly after a few minutes of waiting, suddenly, a man with a white rope and blonde hair jumped out of the mirror.

He smiled, "I'm so glad I can finally meet you in person!"

Nowaki's ear's twitched, "Do I… know you?"

He shook his head, "No… I've been watching you, for a long time now." He bowed, "My name is Tsumori."

Nowaki narrowed his eyes, "You were the one who sent the imposter."

Tsumori looked up, "Yes, only to get rid of Hiroki."

"Why?!" Nowaki hissed.

"Please calm down. You deserve way better." He made fists with his hands, "For a long time, you've giving him all your love, and for that, you get things thrown at you and get rejected."

"It's not like that! Hiro-san is just a prideful person. So it's hard for him to show his feelings."

He sighed, "Nowaki, I will be back at 12 tonight… If all goes well then I'll leave. But, if you have a problem, you can just meet me back here and you can come back with me."

"There will be no need."

Tsumori just smiled and walked back into the mirror with the other Nowaki, "Alright. I'll see you tonight."

Nowaki stood staring at the mirror. Hiro-san did love him. That man had no right to question that.

~~**~~

Nowaki stared at his lover as his eyes fluttered open.

Nowaki walked over to him, "Hiro-san—"

Hiroki's eyes shot open in fear and he back up against the couch, "G-get away from me…"

Nowaki frowned as he walked closer, "Hiro-san, please listen."

Hiroki jumped off the couch and tried to make a run for it out the door. He made it to the door knob and slightly opened it before Nowaki slammed it shut again.

"Hiro-san! Listen to what I have to say!"

Hiroki turned to him, trying to back away as far as possible, and stared at him with fear in his eyes.

"The one who beat you… That wasn't me—"

"Who else could it be?!"

"I don't know! It was some sort of mirror image. I don't know how he got here but I'm not the one who did that to you. I would never hurt you, and you know it!" Nowaki said as he put a hand on Hiroki's cheek.

Hiroki slapped his hand away, "Do you expect me to believe that?!"

Hiroki pushed Nowaki away and reopened the door and ran as fast as he could.

"HIRO-SAN!" Nowaki shouted as he tried to catch up but was caught by the turned to see Tumori, he narrowed his eyes and hissed, "This is your fault!" He looked at the clock, "Its only 10:47, you weren't supposed to come yet."

Tsumori pulled him back inside, "Yes, but I heard what happened—"

"I'm NOT going with you!" Nowaki snapped, "I'm going after Hiro-san!"

Tumori frowned, "But he hates you now. He wouldn't even believe the truth."

"It's your fault that it's like this! Please leave now so I can go get him!"

"I'm not giving up on you that easily, Nowaki…"

_TWACK_

Nowaki's eyes went wide, then the slowly closed. _Hiro-san…_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_**Songs: **__Monster;__**Meg & Dia**__/ Nemo;__**Nightwish**__; Break;__** Three Days Grace**_

_*Gasp*_

_TSUMORI! D:_

_Gar __

_Ah… so sad for the couple… TT_TT_


	4. Mystery

_W00T, I just got Soul Caliber 3 in the mail today~_

_Made a Misaki, Nowaki, Akihiko, and Hiroki characters so far!_

_Ehh… Being TWO things for Halloween, vampire Hiroki and then a Kitty Maid for my cousin's school activity thing =w=… yeah, that's where I got the idea for JSB…_

_Wish meh luck with all the hyper little 8__th__ graders running around! xD_

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Chapter 4: Mystery _

_~*~*~*~*~_

Akihiko dashed up the stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator. His mind felt like it was running 120 mph. He saw Misaki. He knew it.

Akihiko flung the door to the roof open, "MISAKI!" he yelled.

Akihiko's eyes widened when he saw nothing. He walked out into the night and looked out at the lights of the city, his eyes saddened. Where did he go? He swore that he saw him for real. He turned to walk away but he stepped on something that made a little, _ting!,_ sound when he stepped on it.

"A mirror…?" Akihiko asked himself as he looked at his reflection.

What was a mirror doing up here? _Could he have…?_ Akihiko thought as he stared at the mirror but sighed and walked away from his reflection, _not possible. _

Akihiko thought deeply for the next few minutes of walking back to his apartment. Nothing made sense. Seeing Misaki, but then disappearing? Then a mirror randomly placed on the roof? Just as Akihiko was about the enter his home, someone bumped from behind him.

He turned then his eyes widened, "Hiroki? What happened to you?"

Hiroki stood looking at him with wide, red, puffy eyes that were stained of tears.

Akihiko approached Hiroki a little more and examined him closely, "How did you get those bruises on your face, and that mark on your neck?"

Hiroki just looked at him for a moment, then looked down at the floor and cried silently. Akihiko stared at Hiroki confused, but then it hit him…

"Did he…?" Akihiko started but then trailed off.

Hiroki sniffled and nodded.

"Come on, let's go inside…" he said as he opened the door and led his friend in.

Akihiko threw off his coat then sat on the opposite couch across from Hiroki. His head was down, his eyes looked misty and his nails dug into his lap.

"…What happened?" He asked.

They sat in silence for a moment, "I… I don't know…"

"Do you know what could have set him off?"

"…No… He just came home, then he just…" he gripped tighter onto his leg, "Just…"

"Its ok, you don't have to tell me anymore." Akihiko gritted his teeth. _Bastard…_

"But… something was different about him… his eyes, they weren't the same…"

Akihiko raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

"They weren't the color they were supposed to be, they were yellow…"

"Then… could it have been someone else?"

"Ha! No! Who else looks like a giant!?" Hiroki glanced up but then back down.

Akihiko shrugged then stood up then walked to the kitchen, "You can stay here if you want. Do you want some tea?"

Hiroki nodded, "Thanks…"

When Akihiko boiled water he took out two random cups and poured the hot water into a glass, only to have it shatter… again.

Hiroki ran in and looked at him, "Baka! Don't you have heat resistance glass?!" Hiroki walked up to him and looked at his hand.

Akihiko hid his eyes behind his bangs and smiled a little, "…Misaki…"

Hiroki froze, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to..."

Akihiko shook his head then walked away to get a rag, "Its fine."

"Your not looking to well yourself." Hiroki admitted as he followed, "You're not thinking about trying to kill yourself again, right?"

Akihiko started wiping up the mess, "Just a little." He joked.

He sighed and folded his arms, "Come on, this is serious matter." He paused, "Ever sense Misaki... died, all you've done was think of ways to kill yourself and sit around all these years. Misaki wouldn't want you to be like this…"

Akihiko stopped wiping then stood up suddenly, "But Misaki isn't here…" his heart clenched, and he stared to tear up. _Misaki. _

"Mourning around isn't helping. You need to continue on with your life."

Akihiko shot a glance at Hiroki, "I will never continue on."

"You know it wasn't your fault he—"

"Shut up."

"It was Sumi's."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Akihiko stated as he walked out of the kitchen and towards the bathroom.

Akihiko flicked the light on then turned the faucet on and washed his face. Today was to rough. Just as he dried his face off and was about to leave, Hiroki stood in the door way, with wide eyes.

"Hiroki…?"

He slowly lifted his hand to point at the mirror, "W-where's your reflection?"

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

_**Songs: **__Porcelain Heart; __**Barlow Girls**__/ Whispers in The Dark;__** Skillet **_

_Woo1 Done! _

_DANG IT! Still have to do JSB. =w= _


	5. Reflection

_Saw Paranormal Activity :D_

_But after that, I was sitting on the computer and the garage door started to open and slam shut, and the door leading to the dinning room opened, so I was like_

_O_O *poop*_

_Not really~ But that's was it felt like I was going to do. D:_

_Oh yeah, turns out, when I was in 8__th__ grade, I was a neko maid for Halloween. XD_

_I was that this year too~_

_Ok, enough of that!  
_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Chapter 5: Reflection_

_~*~*~*~*~_

Hiroki just stood in the door way looking at the mirror, which was reflecting nothing. Akihiko looked at t he mirror and his eyes widened. He waved his hand in front of the mirror, still nothing. Hiroki walked in and looked at himself.

"Where are you?!" Hiroki shouted as he looked at the mirror more closely.

"I don't know…"

"Right here." A familiar voice said.

The two whipped around to see Akihiko, leaning on the door and smiling.

"Who are you?!" Hiroki snapped.

"Akihiko Usami." He replied as he stood up, reveling his large gray wings.

"Impossible." Akihiko growled, "I am the only Akihiko Usami, and I have no wings."

The other kept smiling, "That's because your not an angel. Only angels wings, DUH."

"You act nothing like him." Hiroki scoffed, "You're just a poser."

Angel Akihiko's eyes started to water, "I-I'm not a poserrr!" he wailed as he started to cry.

Hiroki and Akihiko started at the crying man with a 'WTF Face'.

"Y-You hurt my feelings!" he said in between sobs and pointed at Hiroki, "You should a-apologize!"

"…Your not serious are you…?"

"WAHH! Your not like Hiroki back home!" he pouted then laid on the ground and started kicking is legs, "I WANT HIROKI! I WANT HIROKIIIII!"

Hiroki and Akihiko covered their eyes from the loud screaming.

"SHUT UP!" Akihiko snapped.

Angel Akihiko sat up and sniffed, "N-no need to yell at me…"

"What the hell was all that for?! Your diffidently NOT Akihiko." Hiroki scoffed.

"I am Akihiko! I am 31 years old, my best friend is Hiroki and I love to draw!"

"The last thing was wrong." Akihiko stated, "You mean, writing."

"No! I hate writing! Too much work!" Angel Akihiko said harshly, "I like to draw! Just before I came here, I drew a pretty flower!" He smiled.

"Ugh…" Hiroki groaned.

"'Before I came here'? What do you mean? Where do you live?" Akihiko questioned.

"I live there!" He pointed to the mirror happily; "Where I live with Master and my other friends!" he suddenly covered his mouth, "Oops! I wasn't supposed to tell you that!"

_God he's dumb. _Hiroki thought as he sighed. Akihiko just narrowed his eyes at him.

Hiroki looked at Angel Akihiko who was playing with his fingers, "Why are you here?"

"Um…" he gave a blank look, "I think that butterfly I was chasing led me into a mirror."

Hiroki pointed to Akihiko, "So… Are you supposed to be his reflection?"

"Yep!"

Akihiko took out a cigarette, "Well that explains it…"

"EW! You shouldn't smoke! It's bad for you!" he complained as he got up and snatched the cigarette away, but quickly dropped it when he saw the big bear on the couch then went to pounce on it, "Suzuki!~"

Hiroki just watched as the reflection of Akihiko cuddle against the bear, "Eh… Shouldn't you be leaving now?"

He scoffed and crossed his arms, "Rude much? It's technically MY home so my question is, shouldn't YOU be leaving?"

"Why you little—"

"Hiroki, calm down." Akihiko picked the cigarette back up, "Who else do you live with?"

"Well… There's Hiroki. Nowaki—"

Hiroki jumped, "NOWAKI?!"

"Yeah… But Master brought the real one home, so I heard…"

"So… he was telling the truth…" Hiroki looked down, "And it wasn't him…"

Akihiko put his hand on his shoulder, "It's ok Hiroki, you didn't know…"

"ANYWAYS!" Angel Akihiko interrupted, "Shinobu is nice, but Miyagi is too serious…" he paused, "And there's also…" he stopped then started to giggle and blush, "Misaki~"

Hiroki felt Akihiko jump, "Misaki?! He's alive?! Is he ok?!" Akihiko asked as he ran to himself.

"Uh huh!" He smiled wide and sighed, "He so cute! But… Were not aloud to be together…" his voice turned into a whisper and he lowered his eyes.

Akihiko grabbed Angel Akihiko, "Take me there! TAKE ME THERE NOW!"

"I-I can't! I'm not aloud!" he said in a sad voice then broke away and ran to the bathroom, "A-and I won't let you take him!"

Before Hiroki or Akihiko could grab him, he jumped into the mirror that started to glow and he was gone.

Akihiko punched the glass, making a crack, "Damn it!"

"Akihiko, settle down…"

Akihiko took a deep breathe and then looked at him, "We need to find a way to get there."

Hiroki nodded. There was no way he was leaving Nowaki there, with some stranger, "But how?"

"We need to research about people who have the power to go through mirrors I guess."

"That's a start… But then what?"

"We search for one."

"You're making it sound to easy."

_~~**~~  
_

Hiroki yawned as he sat at his desk at Mitsuhashi University. Akihiko had made him stay up all night looking researching. Turns out the mirror images can only go through mirrors if they are owned by a type of spell caster called a "reflector". Hiroki sighed and started typing on his laptop before Miyagi came in and interrupted.

He just got done when he heard, "Kamijou~" and felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders.

"Hands off!" Hiroki snapped as he pried his arms off. _Might as well research more…_

"What'cha doin'?" Myagi asked as he leaned over. He gave a nerves laugh, "Reflectors, eh? Why would you want to know about them so sudden?"

Hiroki glared at him, "None of your business."

"Ok! You caught me!" Miyagi suddenly said.

"W-what?"

"How long have you knew about this? Please don't tell anyone!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Oh… So you weren't on to me…?"

"Wait…"

Miyagi looked at the clock and turned to leave, "Oh! Well, would you look at the time?! Time for class!"

Hiroki just grabbed Miyagi, "What were you talking about?"

"Ha ha! Nothing! I was joking!"

Hiroki started to shake him violently, "MIYAGIII!"

"Alright, alright! I'm a reflector! Why are you so eager to know about them?!"

"Because my… friend got kidnapped most likely, and I need help getting there!"

"W-well I can't take you!"

"Why not?!"

"Because I forgot how!"

"WHATT?! Then learn how!"

"I don't wanna!"

Hiroki growled, "I'm not going to stand here and yell and force you to remember…"

"Thank you!"

"But I know who can." Hiroki took out his cell phone and dialed Akihiko's number.

"What?! NO!"

"_Hiroki?"_

"Yeah. Hey, I know who can help."

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_**Songs: **__Fake It ;__**Seether**__/Vater Unser; __**E Nomine**__/Freaxx;__** BrokenCYDE**_

_Goin' to save Nowaki! ^_^_

_Ahh, my back hurts D:_


	6. Travel

_Ack! Drama class sucks! =3=_

_Annd OMG, I found this old video when I was in 8__th__ grade, and I was doing that invisible rope thing with my friend. XD_

_I'll try to upload it soon, but it's on my friend's camera._

_Ah, also, my mom is limiting me on her laptop. =_=_

_She wants me to ASK before I get on. So, that means less time to work on my stories .D:_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Chapter 6: Travel_

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

Akihiko opened the door leading into Hiroki's office in a flash, "Where is he?"

Hiroki pointed to Miyagi, "There, but he said he forgot how."

Akihiko growled and walked over towards Miyagi and lifted him off his feet, "I'm going to MAKE him remember then."

Miyagi gulped, "N-no need to get mad! I'll just practice what I know and see if I can remember!"

"Don't have time. You either do it or you don't."

"I can! I can! I just need to remember!"

Hiroki walked up beside Akihiko, "Akihiko, he's the best thing we have. Where else are we going to get a Reflector? You might as well let him practice."

Akihiko gave a low growl then let Miyagi down, "Fine."

"Eh, if I may ask, what is your reason for going?"

"My lover is there."

Hiroki frowned, "Akihiko, you know well that it's not Misaki… Because…"

He narrowed his eyes, "We won't know that until we get there. In the mean time, I'm going to believe its Misaki. Miyagi, get going on your practice."

"But I have classes to teach!"

"Hiroki will do them then."

"WHAT?! Don't volunteer me to work!"

Akihiko turned his gaze over to Hiroki, "Do you want Nowaki back?"

Hiroki just blushed and looked away, not giving a direct answer.

"That's what I thought… Miyagi, practice. Now." Akihiko said as he glared at Miyagi the last time before leaving for the moment.

~~**~~**~~

Akihiko came back with a mirror so that Miyagi could practice within the room. Akihiko made it past the bathroom only to hear Miyagi yell. He opened the door to see Miyagi running around, trying to avoid the squirrel that was chasing him.

"Get this thing away from me!" Miyagi shrieked.

Akihiko didn't reply, he just walked over the animal and picked it up and threw it at the mirror. The squirrel would have hit the mirror if it didn't sink back into it.

Miyagi sighed, "I still can't do it."

"Don't you have book or something that helps you?" Akihiko asked.

Miyagi stood thinking then snapped his fingers, "Yeah!"

Akihiko rolled his eyes, "Idiot, why didn't you do that in the first place?"

"I'll be right back!" Miyagi yelled as he ran.

Miyagi returned to the office with a very thick book. He dropped it on the table and it practically shook the whole room.

"Ok let's see…" Miyagi murmured as he opened the book and started looking through pages, "Ah! Here it is!"

"Well, don't just stand there… Get going." Akihiko sighed.

"Fine fine fine." Miyagi said as he approached the mirror, "But shouldn't we wait for Kamijou? So when I get it right, we can all enter?"

Akihiko leaned back in his chair, "Suppose your right…" he stood up and walked out of the room, "I'll be back in an hour."

_~~**~~**~~_

_Where did I put it…? _Akihiko yelled at himself as he looked under his bed, but found nothing. He grumbled to himself and got back up then walked to his office. He looked behind and under his desk, still nothing. He opened the office closet, he sighed in relief, glad he didn't get rid of it. He picked up the black grip and pulled it out. It's been three years since he used it. He unsheathed the black sword a just a little bit and the whole war came back to him. He quickly sheathed it again with a light _click_ and gripped it tight. He stood in the silence for a moment before turning to leave. Akihiko slammed the door behind him as he left the apartment. He hid the sword inside his long black coat as he walked out of the building and to the car. Just as he closed car door, his phone started ringing. Akihiko pulled out his phone and frowned, _Takahiro._

"Moshi moshi?" he sighed.

"_Usagi-san! How are you doing?!" _Takahiro asked gleefully.

"Fine. I'm getting ready to go on a trip." Akihiko lied as he started up the car.

"_Aw! Now? Will you be back in time for Hiroshi's 3__rd__ birthday?" _he asked hopefully.

"I don't know, hopefully."

"_Oh, ok then…Be careful!"_

Akihiko smirked, "I will." And with that, they both hung up.

The drive back to the school felt like forever. By the time Akihiko made it to the front entrance, students were exiting the building. He decided to stay in the car until everyone cleared out, so he just lit up a cigarette and started playing the waiting game. He looked out the window and to the sky. _They say the clouds make you calm_… Akihiko thought to himself as he stared at the clouds. The first one floated by.

"Misaki." Akihiko whispered as he went onto the next one. He stared at the closely before noticing what it looked like, "Misaki."

He looked at the other clouds. _Misaki, Misaki, and Misaki. _Akihiko sighed. Yep, they all looked like Misaki to him. When Akihiko turned his head, he realized the place was empty. He quickly hopped out of the car and walked inside. He opened the office door to see Hiroki and Miyagi standing by the mirror with their coats on.

"Are you ready to leave?" Miyagi asked.

"That's a stupid question to ask." Akihiko huffed as he adjusted the sword.

"Who says were going to need weapons?!" Hiroki barked.

"Well, I don't know Hiroki. Think about it. Were not going to walk in and ask the kidnapper for Nowaki back. I doubt that he will hand him over easy."

"Whatever!" Hiroki scoffed.

"Ok, well, I would love to stand here and talk to you guys but the mirror portal is open and I don't want any reflections to escape." Miyagi said as he started walking into the mirror.

Miyagi disappeared into the mirror, leaving Hiroki and Akihiko behind. They glanced at each other then Hiroki ran in. Akihiko took a deep breathe and jumped in. Akihiko saw Hiroki and Miyagi as they were slowly falling in the darkness, passing by mirrors.

"How do we know which one to pick?" Hiroki's voice echoed.

"You'll know when you see it." Miyagi replied.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_**Songs: **__Bad Romance; __**Lady Gaga/**__Hard; __**Rhianna**__; Somebody to Love;__** Leighton Meester**_

_Sorry it took so long! Sometimes I have to keep sneaking on and switch from being on then getting off. =_=;_

_Now I'm off to type "__**Some Bunny's Wish"**__!_


	7. Arrive

_Sorry for not updating in a while! D:_

_I had to type Some Bunny's Wish then REDO it because my "Akiawa" *cough*PinkBlakeWhite*cough* said to. THEEEN I had to finish typing JSB. =_=_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Chapter 7: Arrive_

_~*~*~*~*~_

Nowaki fluttered his eyes open only to barley see his surroundings. He shot up as he remembered what had happened before he was knocked out. _Hiro-san…_

"Ah, you're awake…" a familiar voice said.

Nowaki just hissed as he kept his eyes away from his as he approached the bed.

"Hmm… It seems he's marked you…"

Nowaki jumped a little and covered one side of his neck, remembering the two marks Hiroki made, "Take me back."

"Why? You're much better off with me…"

"I don't want you!" Nowaki shot back as he turned to face him with sad eyes, "I want Hiro-san!"

"I didn't go through the trouble of bringing you here just for you to go home. This is your new home, and this is where you will stay." With that Tumori left and slammed the door behind him.

Nowaki frowned and curled up in the bed, feeling lonely and angry. All he could think of was his beloved Hiroki…

It wasn't long before a knock came from the door before it opened, "Hello?"

Nowaki looked up and widened his eyes, "H-Hiro-san?!" Nowaki shot up from the bed and charged towards Hiroki and pulled him into a hug, "Hiro-san!"

He felt him stiffen, "U-umm… No. I…I'm not Hiroki. I'm just his refection…"

Nowaki loosened his grip around him then stepped back, "Oh… I see." He looked up to see Hiroki's refection almost in tears.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"It's not your fault. Really."

Hiroki just sniffed and nodded, "Do you want to come downstairs?"

Nowaki shook his head, "No, I'll just stay up here."

"Why? It's so dark and lonely up here…"

"I just need to be alone for awhile."

"Oh ok." Hiroki turned back towards the door, "We'll all be down stairs…"

"_We'll all"? Who else is here? _Nowaki questioned as Refection Hiroki left. Nowaki turned to see a mirror placed in the corner of the room. He cautiously made his way towards the mirror, hoping nothing else would come out. Nowaki looked into the mirror to see everything but himself. He pressed his hand against the cold surface, "Hiro-san…"

Suddenly, the mirror started to glow a light blue as Tsumori's voice echoed,

"I am going to allow you this privilege once and once only…"

As soon as he finished the mirror showed Hiroki, Akihiko, and Miyagi gliding through the darkness.

"HIRO-SAN!" Nowaki yelled as he brought both of his hands to the glass, "Hiro-san! Can you hear me?!"

Hiroki didn't respond. He kept following Miyagi until Akihiko pointed to a different direction and they all then disappeared. The mirror slowly went back to the original image, reflecting the dark room. Nowaki's ears popped out and twitched as he heard his voice in the hall. Slowly, he padded towards the door and put one ear against the wood.

"Their here…" Refection Nowaki said.

"Hmm… I find it surprising they picked the right mirror." Tsumori chuckled, "No matter… Take some reflections and go dispose of them immediately."

"Hai."

Nowaki stiffened, _Oh no! _ He opened the door just a crack to see his reflection standing by himself now. Reflection Nowaki turned and went downstairs, as Nowaki opened the door and started to follow himself silently. Nowaki hid himself around the corner as he heard Reflection Nowaki speak,

"Shinobu and Misaki… Get up, we need to go."

Nowaki gasped softly, "Misaki?"

"Aww! I was finally beating Akihiko!" a blonde teen with gray eyes complained.

"No way! I rock at Naruto!" Angel Akihiko spat back as he sat up.

"Stop you're bickering, it's annoying." Misaki said as he stood up.

"Misakiii! I don't want you to leave!" Angel Akihiko pouted.

"Tch, I'll be back." Scoffed Misaki, "Where do we go?" he asked as he turned to Refection Nowaki.

"The forest. I think that's where they'll be headed… "

"We better get going then…" Shinobu said as he stood up, "Bye Miyagi! I love you!" he smiled as he started walking with the other two.

Miyagi just propped himself up with his hand and stared at the game Angel Akihiko was playing. Nowaki cursed to himself when he noticed he would have to go through the two reflections in order to get to the door. _Who says I need to use a door?! _Nowaki quickly thought as he searched the room for any windows. Successfully, he found one, but it was right behind the couch. Nowaki gulped and then tip toed his way to the window. Just as Nowaki laid his hand on the window Angel Akihiko shouted out…

"HEY!"

_Damn it! _Nowaki cursed as he slowly turned his head to the couch.

"MIYAGI! You messed me up!"

"Ah, be quiet, you can redo it."

Angel Akihiko mumbled something under his breath and turned his attention back towards the TV. Nowaki sighed and started to open the window, which started to creak loudly.

"What was that?" Angel Akihiko asked.

"I don't know…"

Nowaki's eyes widened as he saw Miyagi's reflection start getting up. Quickly, he pushed the window open and jumped out before making a sprint towards the three reflections.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_**Songs listened to: **__Whispers in the Dark/__**Skillet; **__Lonley/__**Deep Spirit**_

_Ugh… Now I have to go type SBW {Some Bunny's Wish}___


	8. Forest

_WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! I am SOOOO sorry for not updating! D:_

_Hehehe… *sweat drop* Do you want the truth or the lie first? ^_^;_

_Truth: *hides behind snow fort* I was…Lazy O_O_

_Lie: I had too much schooling to do and I got grounded due to a failing grade in S.S. '._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Chapter 8:The Forest_

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

Akihiko shook his head lightly as he sat up and looked around to see Hiroki and Miyagi sprawled out onto the grass of an open meadow with trees surrounding it, acting like a barrier.

"Oi, Hiroki. Miyagi. Wake up." Akihiko said as he started to shake them.

Hiroki sat up and scratched his head as Miyagi groaned.

"What happened?" Hiroki yawned as he stood up.

"Eh, we fell asleep." Miyagi pointed out.

"No, really?!"

"Where are we, Miyagi?" Akihiko interrupted.

"Hmm…" Miyagi looked around, "It seems familiar…"

"Well, do you know it or not?" Hiroki sighed.

"Hold on I'm trying to remember!"

"Maybe if you would have remembered how to travel, you could have known where we were!"

"Oi! I'm trying my best!"

Akihiko sighed as he listened to the two argue. He sat up against a tree and stared up at the night sky. He'd wish the two would stop fighting so they could continue searching for Misaki and Nowaki… mostly for Misaki.

"Unbelievable!" Hiroki scoffed.

"I suggest we don't wander off. Also, while were here, I say we don't go after any reflections that we'd might know." Miyagi said.

"Where do you suggest we go now?" Akihiko asked.

"Ehh…" Miyagi rubbed the back of his head, "I donno…"

"YOU BAKA!" Hiroki shouted.

"I would like to see you do better!"

"How about we just go to the city?! We'd be better off to start there then in the middle of the woods!"

"How was I suppose to know we would end up here?!"

"Oh, well, I don't know… You're the Reflector here!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?!" Akihiko finally snapped.

The two went silent and stared at Akihiko.

Akihiko sighed as he looked into the dark woods, "I think we should go with Hiroki's idea and head for the city."

"But… Which way is out…?" Hiroki asked.

Akihiko and Hiroki looked towards Miyagi, who gawked.

"I already said, I haven't traveled in a long time so I DON'T know where to go!"

"Well, figure it out! Because you're the one who brought us into the forest!"

"Ugh, here we go again…" Akihiko whispered to himself.

"Nuh uh! Usami was the one who pointed to the mirror first!"

"Stop blaming people!"

"I'm not blaming, it's the TRUTH!"

"Well now your getting us out to the city!"

"Do you WANT to get lost?!"

"We already ARE lost!"

"SHUT UP! GOD!" Akihiko shouted and now giving them a death glare, once again, making the two men fall silent. "If you guys are going to go fight, do it somewhere else," he removed his eyes off of the men and gazed into the dark forest, "Because I'm SICK of hearing it and it's giving me a head—" he gasped and his eyes widened.

Out from the forest emerged a certain greened eyed brunette, who was smiling at him. But his smile… it did not seem as… nice as his usual smile. Akihiko didn't care, all he saw was the beautiful angel walk back into the forest.

"Giving you a what? …a headache?" Miyagi asked.

"M-Misaki!" Akihiko finally said as he dashed away from the group and towards the direction Misaki was.

"Akihiko! WAIT!"

"Where are you going?! You don't know what's out there!"

Akihiko didn't listen to them, he kept running until ran into the forest. He stopped when he approached a path leading straight, not much away from that was another path leading left, and a path to the right, which had Misaki running down.

"MISAKI!" Akihiko called out as he started chasing him.

* * *

_**Songs: **__Falling in the Black; Alvin and the Chipmunks/ Kokoro; Len and Rin Kagamine/ Dancing Samurai; Kaito _

_Once again, GOMANNN! ,_

_I am off to type… der… JSB? YEAH! X3 …or SMB? …eh I'll go with JSB ^^ _


	9. Trap

_Hihi~ I'm back ^w^_

_Just asking, does anyone have a X-box live? :3_

_Maybe we can play together sometime~ :D_

_And OMG, I was in Borders with my dad, and I got another Junjou Romantica manga for my friend, sense it was her birthday, and I realized, "OMG how am I going to get this past my dad?" xD_

_So were standing in line, and he's like, "Show me what you got." So I showed him the cover…He's like, "What is this, a gay manga?"_

_I scoffed, "NO! You can CLEARLY tell that that brunette is a LADY! And it's a ROMANCE manga! JEEZ!"_

_He looks at it again, "Oh, you're right. It is a girl, sorry."_

_When I got home, I was laughing SO hard! _

_~*~*~*~*~_

_Chapter 9: Trap_

_~*~*~_

"Akihiko, you damn baka! Get back over here!" Hiroki shouted as he and Miyagi lost Akihiko as he entered the forest.

Hiroki and Miyagi ran through the thick forest only to come across a path.

"What the hell?!" Hiroki cursed.

"I'll take left, you take the straight path." Miyagi said quickly before dashing down the left path.

Hiroki ran down the straight path for about 5 minutes until he came upon a small clear opening, similar to the meadow they were in, but this one had a cliff. He looked around, searching for his friend, but found nothing. Hiroki walked further into the clearing, still hoping to see Akihiko, still nothing. The wind started up and Hiroki froze, but then quickly moved to the side then twisting and thrusting his fist at the unwanted opponent and sent him staggering back. Hiroki growled as he saw Wolf Nowaki regain his stance.

"Damn. I thought I would have caught you with that one…" Wolf Nowaki sighed.

"Tch. You think you could have caught me with a stupid trick like that?"

Wolf Nowaki chuckled, "I should have expected more from a vampire." Wolf Nowaki's ear's twitched, "But, enough talking, I came here to do one thing only and I think you already know what it is…"

"It's not hard to guess." Hiroki growled as he braced himself for the on coming wolf.

Wolf Nowaki ran towards Hiroki and thrusted his outstretched claws which Hiroki easily dodged and threw his own claws at him. Wolf Nowaki moved to the side slightly, only to receive a small cut on the cheek. Hiroki back up and then quickly moved back at Wolf Nowaki, who grabbed his wrist and upper-cutted Hiroki and sent him back. Hiroki looked up to see Wolf Nowaki right in front of him and kick him off the side and send him to the ground. When Wolf Nowaki came over to Hiroki, Hiroki sat up and skid his leg across Wolf Nowaki's feet and made him fall. Hiroki jumped back up and tried to use his claws but Wolf Nowaki caught his hand and pulled him a little and send him toppling over Wolf Nowaki. Hiroki looked at Wolf Nowaki and seen a slight blush spread across Wolf Nowaki's cheeks.

Hiroki jumped away and stood at a distance, "What the hell was that?"

"What was what?"

"That!" Hiroki snapped pointing at him, "You're blushing! Why? Aren't we enemies!?"

Wolf Nowaki sighed, "I can't deny that you look cute, sense you do look like our Hiroki. But…" he trailed off as he walked towards Hiroki, who had his guard up. Once he got close enough, he grabbed Hiroki and pinned him against a tree. "But there's something about you that make you… sexy. Maybe it's because you're a vampire…"

"Let go of me you pervert!" Hiroki hissed as he kicked Wolf Nowaki away.

"But sadly for you…" He paused and looked down, "I won't let that get that in the way of killing you."

"Oh. Lucky me." Hiroki said sarcastically.

Wolf Nowaki rushed towards him and tried to use his claws again, but they were quickly dodged by one step to the side. But Wolf Nowaki used his other hand and managed to strike Hiroki with his claws. Hiroki hissed in pain and staggered back, with Wolf Nowaki quickly following and kicking him back more.

"Hiro-san!" he heard a familiar voice coming from the trees.

Hiroki looked behind Wolf Nowaki to see Nowaki running towards them.

"Nowak—" Hiroki yelled but was cut off when Wolf Nowaki had kicked him. But the next step back he took wasn't the ground. The next thing Hiroki knew, he was falling.

"HIRO-SAN!" Nowaki yelled from over the cliff.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_**Songs: **__Setsugetsuka; Len Kaito and Gakupo/Nobody Reason; MOVE/Imitation Black; Len Kaito Gakupo_

_Sorry it's so short. D: _


	10. Imposter

HOLY CRAP! WELL! THAT didn't take me forever! Dear GOD. qnqjkewvnhwuerhyurghv*gibberish* Well, here I am... Did you guys miss me? Probably not. You're going to throw cinder blocks at me since it's been SO long. UGH! Yeah... So my brother deleted Microsoft Word on my laptop and I couldn't download it again. BUT NOW I HAVE OPEN OFFICE.

_==!==!==_

_Chapter 10: Imposter_

_==!==_

Akihiko came to a field that looked dead. Burnt looking trees were fallen over, flowers around him were black and wilted. Once Akihiko observed the area he was in, his head snapped forward to the figure that was in the distance. There, next to the tall, dead, willow tree was the boy he had waited forever for. "Misaki!" Akihiko called out and ran towards his love. Slowly, the boy turned around and brought his hand in front of him. Flames spat out from the ground and headed towards the Usami. With ease, Akihiko jumped away from the red flames and stared. 'Misaki' looked at Akihiko with a wicked grin on his face. His hair seemed a bit more spiked at the bottom, and his teeth were more pointed. "Heh... Akihiko Usami... The fool who fell in love with a angel." That sweet voice chuckled.

Akihiko was a bit dazed, seeing how he heard his lovers voice. He closed his eyes for a moment and then glared at the imposter. The _demon_ Misaki swung his hand up and summoned up fire again. Akihiko jumped high into the air and then landed. He ran at the demon and unsheathed his sword. When he reached Misaki, he brought his sword up and stalled when he saw those green doe like eyes stare up at him. The stall was enough for the demon to bring his hand up and hold the blade in place. "Usami Akihiko, the lazy ass demon who could care less about learning the powers he could have had," Misaki smirked and jumped away.

Akihiko growled and brought his claws down to Misaki. The demon Misaki hissed when he felt his arm being cut when he backed away. But his lips formed a smile, "Usami Akihiko, the demon who could not save his beloved."

Akihiko's eyes widened and he growled loudly, "You damn brat!" He charged at Misaki and grabbed him by his throat and pinned him down to the ground. Misaki grabbed his hands and tried to pry them off as he struggled. "U-Usagi-san!" he called out, making Akihiko gasp. "Usagi-san! You're hurting me!" Akihiko's eyes soften up and slowly released his neck. Misaki's devilish grin came back and he sent his flames at Akihiko, who had no time to dodge and was pushed back. As Misaki stood up, Akihiko threw off his coat that was on fire to the ground. "You're so soft!" Misaki laughed and ran at Akihiko. Akihiko also ran and brought his sword up. When he was close enough, he sliced Misaki in half. His body turned into flames, making Akihiko's eyes widen.

From above, Misaki came down and brought his flaming claws down onto Akihiko. The Usami managed to catch Misaki's scent and back up, but his chest burned as the claws skid down. "My, my! For a demon who knows nothing about his true powers, you sure have good reflexes! No matter..." Misaki commented and kicked his leg up and hit Akihiko's chin. Akihiko was now in the air, and Misaki took this chance to send more of the fire at him. Akihiko watched as the fire came up and engulfed him in its hot red embrace. "Heh..." Misaki chuckled and put his hands in his pockets. "That was easier then expected." He turned away from the fire pit and started to head to what he called home. From inside, Akihiko was on his knees and looking at the ground. "Fuckin' imposter...!" he hissed and watched as the demon walked away through the flames. "Come back here, you damn BEAST!" he yelled.

As he did so, a dark and gray ball formed within his mouth and shot the flames at Misaki. Misaki turned, feeling something was approaching and gasped. He sent his own flames to try and deflect the others, but it over powered his flames and the black flames came right at him. Akihiko walked out of the flames and and looked at the black flames dancing. He relaxed a bit, feeling as it he had won, but the figure that dashed out of his flames and towards him made him alert again.

Misaki jumped above him, but now he was holding a trident in his hand. Akihiko looked up, and froze as he saw white feathers slowly float down from behind him. "Setsuka!" a familiar voice shouted out.

=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=

Finally! -dies-

...This seemed longer when I typed it...

~Setsuka means Snow Flower~


	11. Hopes

FFF- I'm sorry for skipping the Miyagi and Shinobu's fight, but I don't know much about those two. I like the couple, but for some reason, I had never watched a full episode with them *shot*

Eh, also, my computer like... died. So I had to get it fixed. I'm glad I'm back. 8D

==!==!==

**Chapter 11: Hopes**

==!==

Misaki's imposter was shot back when a blast of ice hit his stomach. Akihiko whipped around and silently gasped when his eyes saw a male with brown hair and angel wings landed on the ground. When the boy looked up, his green eyes went wide and teared up.

"U-Usagi-san..." he mumbled.

Akihiko's face had brighten up, despite the fact he was still in dangerous area. He rushed forward and embraced the angel in a bone crunching hug.

"Misaki! My Misaki...!" he whispered happily.

Misaki's arms slowly wrapped around Akihiko's shoulders. He trembled slightly in the embraced and buried his face in the demon's shoulder, sniffling. His pure white wings drooped slightly and folded. When they pulled away from the hug, Akihiko wiped the tears that were running down Misaki's cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" the older male asked.

"Sensei said that there were intruders that entered here, so he brought me here."

"Did you forget about me?" Misaki's double hissed out as he charged at them and separated the the two lovers as he swung his trident.

"I-Is that me?" Misaki gasped.

The other 'tch'ed and put his hand on his hip while the other held his weapon up. "Do you even have to ask? You do know what you look like, right?"

Misaki frowned and shot a glare at himself. Akihiko ran at the mirror image of Misaki and went to swipe him with his sharp claws. The other male jumped back, but only to get hit by a bolt of lightning, making Misaki's double yowl. Akihiko couldn't help but flinch at the sound.

"Ijuuin-sensei!" Misaki called out.

A man with black hair and gray wings flew down from the sky and landed next to Misaki.

"Takahashi-kun, I thought I told you not to fly away from me," Ijuuni said in a soft voice.

Misaki shuffled his feet. "I'm sorry... I just felt a familiar presence and flew to it..."

Ijuuni looked at Akihiko, then back to Misaki. "That's one of the intruders."

Misaki frowned. "B-but-!" he was cut off when Ijuuni hit the side of his neck, causing him to go unconscious.

"Misaki!" Akihiko cried out, running to the male in the other angel's arms.

Ijuuni jumped up and took flight. "I didn't want to do that, but it would have been a hassle to deal with..."

Akihiko growled at the male and jumped up, readying his sword to swing. Ijuuni flew up higher, earning a cut on his ankle from the sword, then took off.

"MISAKI!" No. He wasn't going to let the one he loved out of his sight anymore.

Akihiko tried to cut through the forest, but the vines took hold of him and threw him back. The demon tried burning the vines, but they would just regrow! Akihiko looked up to see Ijuuni was no where to be seen. Balling his hands into fists, he started to beat his hands into the nearest tree while cursing to himself. Then, Akihiko remembered something. He whipped around and gazed at the burnt field. Misaki's other half was gone as well...

There was no explaining as to what Akihiko felt. It was a mix of happiness, frustration, anger, and jealousy. Just who was that man, and who gave him the right to treat Misaki like that? Knocking him out, and then flying away with him in his arms... It should have been _him _carrying Misaki, minus the flying. Oh, the next time he saw that angel, he was going to tear off his arms and wings.

The forest began to glow, then suddenly fade. Akihiko got into battle position, thinking there was going to be more enemies. There was nothing. Nothing happened. He was just in what looked like to be a normal field.

"Usami-kun!" yelled out a familiar voice.

The said man turned to find Miyagi running towards him. "Miyagi? Where's Hiroki?"

"I'm down fucking here!" Hiroki's voice shouted out with a slight growl.

Akihiko walked to the end of the field and looked over the edge to see Hiroki climbing up. After helping the vampire, they all sat down to take a rest after battle. While the two were battling, Miyagi had come across his lover as well.

"Did any of you two see an angel flying around?" Akihiko asked.

Hiroki blinked. "Angel? Is that the awful blood smell that's around here?"

Sure, there was other blood scents, but an angel's blood smelt disgusting to evil creatures like himself.

Akihiko shot up. "You smell him? We need to follow it while the scent is fresh. He has Misaki!"

"Usami-kun, we need to res-"

"We can rest when the scent fades. It's possible that the angel could be going to Tsumori's hideout."

When hearing that, Hiroki stood up as well and started to run. Akihiko grabbed Miyagi by his arm and threw him over his shoulder before following after. It wasn't long before they came to the city.

"Smart... Mixing his scent with the crowds..." Hiroki growled, but continued on, trying his hardest to keep up with the scent.

The city was much like the one at home, but... It seemed more ghettoish and it gave off a bad aura. Yes, many people were crowding the streets, but it seemed like everyone either hated each other to the point they were going to start a fight if looked at funny, or was all happy-go-lucky and trying to make friends. Buildings looked rundown and dirty, even at night with the lights lighting the roads. For this many people to be in one place, it sure seemed to be quiet...

They first started out fast, running from the field, and to the city. But, when they entered the city, the pace slowed to a jog, then to a walk.

Hiroki slowly came to a halt. "Damn... I lost it. Sorry."

Akihiko set Miyagi down and patted Hiroki's back. "We got far, thanks to you. We'll pick up where we left off tomorrow..."

Hiroki nodded slowly and followed Akihiko as he went to find a decent hotel.


End file.
